


Potion Pup

by Wintsty



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Fluff, George Bad and Sapnap are Dreams guards, M/M, Minecraft, Prince!Dream, RPF, dog!dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintsty/pseuds/Wintsty
Summary: The four of them grew up together, playing tag in the wide castle halls and feeding the ducks in the lake. They’ve been caught scaring the maids together too many times to count. Even with Dream’s status as their Prince, nothing could ever get between the four of them, not nobility, not power, and certainly not a pair of dog ears and a way too cute tail.---Prince Dream gets hit with a potion that gives him puppy ears and a tail. George has to stay with him overnight as his guard.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 172





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> this first chapter was done in like half an hour  
> PLEASE respect george, dream, and the whole mcyt with their opinions on shipping. honestly if creators didn't get harrassed so much over this stuff no one would have a problem with fanfic writers/ artists

This is what he was told happened: The Prince (“You can just call me Dream, George” He always says. George is pretty sure he'd get executed if he was ever heard referring to his highness in such an informal way ) was accompanying his father for the daily hearings. Sapnap and Bad were beside him as always but security wasn't so tight. Prince Dream has been insisting he’s old enough to defend himself, but recent events (this morning's catastrophe) say otherwise. 

Now, some old hag ( “Sapnap! Don’t be rude!” Bad cuts in. ) appeared to ask for reparations on some farmland that burned down in the west fields. The Kingdom could have paid for those fields but the King presented that there was proof those fields were burnt due to a small barn fire, something that could’ve easily been prevented if “ the western farmers weren’t so eager to sit and play cards.” The appeal was denied. 

This is where the drama starts. George was off duty for the afternoon and was napping in his barracks. ( “So lazy George, how can you be napping while we work tirelessly…” “I'm on duty every day! Besides you two just stand outside the prince's room all day long. I actually have to protect him.”) The details are muddy, but the most trustworthy sources claim the Prince “stupidly intercepted the dumb witches splash potion and got totally drenched.” Prince Dream later clarifies. “I heroically stepped in to protect my beloved father! I’m a hero George! A hero!” 

At least it wasn't a potion of harming or anything. But all the same, the castle’s clerics haven't been able to identify the contents of the potion yet, so the full effects are unclear, and there won't be an antidote for at least a day. This puts George in the situation of having to guard the Prince when he's… like this…

Bad stops talking and pulls the other guard around one corner of the brick castle walls to reveal Sapnap trying to shove off a very excited looking Prince. “But Sapnap! I’m so restless I really need to go outside! Come on just for a little bit?” He makes his best puppy eyes at his personal guard, which is way more convincing than it would be otherwise when the wagging tail and cute floppy ears are taken into consideration. Sapnap visibly struggles before steeling himself, “No. It was made very clear that you have to stay in. You’re a safety hazard.” Bad chuckles and both of them turn around. 

“GEORGE!!!” The prince practically yells in a rare excited tone. He nudges Sapnap aside and jumps at George, who is wholly unprepared. The two of them fall onto the floor under Dream’s frantically wagging tail. The blonde Prince pushes his face into George's and while he knows it must look improper as hell George is the slightest bit happy. He laughs and brings a hand up to pet his Prince's fluffy hair. Dream looks up and grins, “George!” he says again. George laughs “Aww are you happy to see me? You really are like a dog.” Dream seems to catch himself and gets up off of his bodyguard.

Bad and Sapnap exchange a look. Sapnap starts to explain, “From what we know it’s a modified transformation potion. Obviously, the Prince resembles a dog right now but he also has exaggerated emotions and more... Dog-like instincts. He wants to go outside really bad, but it’s been decided this should be kept a secret until we have an antidote made.” Prince Dream unknowingly emphasizes this by stretching to look outside one of the tall glass windows, probably drooling at a bird or squirrel, George thinks.

“So for now,” Bad brings his attention back, “I think it would be best for myself and Sapnap to guard his door in shifts, and George will stay with him overnight.” 

George starts. “What? You mean..?” Sapnap steps forward, “It’s the best option to keep the Prince safe. In case this got out somehow, we need someone with him at all times. Besides, you slept all day so staying up all night shouldn't be a problem for you.”

George doesn't have any other argument. Not without bringing up the real problem. “But- I mean, in his chambers? Overnight? That's just…”

Bad reassures him now “You guys are best friends anyways. It’ll be fine! And it's not like anyone else will actually know.” He shrugs. “It’s for his protection.” Bad looks slightly serious. 

George can’t deny that his Prince's safety is most important to the three of them. They’ve been his personal guards for years now. The four of them grew up together, playing tag in the wide castle halls and feeding the ducks in the lake. They’ve been caught scaring the maids together too many times to count. Even with Dream’s status as their Prince, nothing could ever get between the four of them, not nobility, not power, and certainly not a pair of dog ears and a way too cute tail. 

George sighs, “Okay. I’ll take night watch. But what should we do before then? We can't just hole him up in his room.” 

The three of them stand in a circle and think for a second before a lightbulb shines over Bad’s head, “Ooh! Let's just ask him.” The other two nod in agreement and they all turn to ask-

“SHIT WHERE DID HE GO!?” “LANGUAGE!”


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even when he knows Dreams around here, George still has a slim chance of finding him. He remembers several day trips when the Prince got lost in some tiny shop. Once it was a bakery, and the workers were all shocked when he asked for the entire inventory. Sapnap managed to find and stop him before he made himself sick on bear claws, Bad was pretty enthusiastic about the muffins though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh thank you for the kudos. I'm having a fun time writing this ^u^ This is unbeta'd btw so the flow is less than amazing but alas

The three of them were frantically asking bystanders where their prince had gone. They decided to split up and now George was on his own searching the castle’s courtyard. Bad had decided to ask around the kitchens by himself, and Sapnap was going to get his horse to speed things up. 

This left George on foot. He sighed and turns in a circle once more. The Prince could be anywhere by now. Even when he got moody or restless he never went to one specific place. At this point, George is just praying for the best-case scenario, that he gets fired and exiled for somehow losing the crown Prince. 

“ Woah, I was going to ask you to hold a target for me but you look kind of rough.” George whips around, he was so distracted he didn’t hear someone approaching. Luckily it’s just the kingdoms champion, and head of the guard training, Technoblade. Techno isn’t completely dressed for training, and the bow in his hand confirms he was just wanting some help with moving targets. George is so tired. 

“Oh, no I uh-” “Hey where’s Dream? Shouldn’t he be with you?” Techno interrupts but picks at his bowstring nonchalantly. Carved into the wood are symbols for power and flame. 

“He’s… he’s somewhere,” George says, trying to avoid the question but he thinks Techno might already know of the situation. Techno knows pretty much everything, it’s uncanny. 

Techno stares. “I know he’s missing. He went to the front gate a while ago.” Techno says blankly and points to the opposite side of the courtyard, where two guards are checking a shipment. 

Yeah, he should have thought of that. “Thanks, I’ll help with the targets later, okay?” He starts jogging to the gate, hearing techno behind him, “Promise!”.

At the front gate, two other guards, Antfrost and Punz are searching a couple of crates of fruit for contraband. He pulls Ant aside, “It’s Important. Did you see the Prince come this way?” Ant thinks for a second and then nods “ Yeah he went into the castle town I think-” George is gone. 

-

He’s panting when he sits down on a bench to rest. Even when he knows Dreams around here, George still has a slim chance of finding him. He remembers several day trips when the Prince got lost in some tiny shop. Once it was a bakery, and the workers were all shocked when he asked for the entire inventory. Sapnap managed to find and stop him before he made himself sick on bear claws, Bad was pretty enthusiastic about the muffins though. 

George wipes his forehead with his wrist, he may be trained for this job but the summer heat takes all the energy out of him. He thinks. 

It’s hot. So hot someone would probably think to go swimming. It’s not the most practical place for that activity but George makes a beeline for the town’s fountain. It’s spewing glistening water into its basin, the bottom covered in coins. George splashes some of the water on his face and silently makes a wish to find Dream. He hopes it works without a coin. 

A couple feet away from the fountain stands a bard. Or three bards. The one in the middle wears a strange hat and looks to be a foreigner, he strums a lyre expertly. The melody plays off the younger two’s on and off singing. The blonde kid sings a few words about the sky, then the brown-haired one sings, strangely, about bees. A couple of people stop for a second and drop a coin or two. It’s exactly the type of stupid thing the Prince would like, George thinks. He smiles.

He thinks again. 

He walks up to the trio, and projecting as much authority as possible asks, “ Have you three seen any strange people around here?” They stop playing and look nearly scared. Perfect. 

“Uh, no sir.” The bee kid speaks up. “What about that weirdo? With the ears?” The other young one laughs. “Tommy. Shh.” The lyre player shushes him. “He means there was this guy who looked sort of weird. But that was it, he didn’t really do anything.” 

“What did he look like?” George presses. “He was blonde,” Not-Tommy says. “Yeah,” Tommy says, “And he had these ear things on his head. Like dog ears.” Tommy mimes two pointy ears on his head and the other kid Not-Tommy giggles. “Right Wilbur?”

The adult here, George doesn’t think he’s old enough to be their dad, They don’t really look related either, hums. “He had a tail too, a big wolf one. I haven’t seen that here or L’Man-” 

“SHH” “Shut up!” Both of the kids interrupt Wilbur. Tommy even puts a hand over his mouth. George quirks an eyebrow. “That’s it,” Not-Tommy says. They both try to ignore George now, probably knowing that L’Manbergian refugees aren’t too well treated. But that’s not what the guard is here for. 

“One more question. And if you don’t answer I Might just turn you three in.” They all go still. 

“Did you see where he went? The dog person-?” 

The L’Manbergians look at each other and point one direction altogether. “ That way, towards the park,” Wilbur says. 

With that George takes off, waving quickly as thanks. The resuming music of the lyre follows him down a stone road, and two lefts leave him at the park. Of course someone affected by a dog potion would go to a park. George shakes his head and passes through the small fence gate leading in. He’s one step closer to his Prince.


End file.
